


Way Family Thanksgiving

by lightsinthefloors



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Caretaker!Mikey, Comfort, Eating Competition, Family, Little!Gerard, M/M, Other, Stuffing, Thanksgiving, gerard tries to help, snuggles, stuffed baby gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: Who doesn’t love a friendly eating competition between the Way brothers?
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Way Family Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts), [DissssBishh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissssBishh/gifts).



Thanksgiving was something that everyone enjoyed in the Way household. Of course it was fun to spend time together, but Donna’s cooking made it even better. Gerard and Mikey can hardly wait, currently laying across the couch as dinner is being made. 

“I can’t wait for dinner,” Gerard murmurs, grinning over at Mikey. 

Mikey smiles back, already thinking about how cute Gerard will be when he’s nice and full. “Me neither. Mom always makes the best food ever. I already know I’m gonna eat way too much.”

“I bet I’ll eat more,” Gerard says easily, smirking over at Mikey. 

The younger Way raises an eyebrow, feeling competitive now. Although Gerard is older and bigger than him, Mikey isn’t going to give up that easily. Besides, it’s a nice chance to see Gerard eat as much as he can handle. 

“That’s not true,” Mikey decides. “And let’s find out the real truth. Tonight, we’ll both have as much as we can to see who wins.”

Gerard grins, nodding to him. “Deal.”

They even shake hands on it, both getting into it. They watch the tv until dinner is ready, anticipation growing between them. Before long, they’re sat next to each other at the table, Donna handing them each a plate. 

“Eat up, sweethearts. There’s plenty of everything,” she smiles. 

“Still on?” Gerard whispers to Mikey, nudging him. 

“Definitely,” Mikey scoffs. “No backing out now.”

With that, the friendly competition begins, both boys scarfing down as much as they can. Plate after plate is quickly eaten, filling their tummies up for sure. Turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and more are all in the mix, not to mention the few slices of pie and ice cream for dessert. Mikey couldn’t even tell who ate more, only able to focus on the dull ache in his belly when he finally called it quits. While Gerard was not only stuffed as well, he was also so full that he was starting to drift off into little space, zoning out at the table. Mikey smiles fondly, easing himself up and coaxing Gerard to the couch. 

“Come on, bud,” he coos, rubbing Gerard’s back. “Let’s snuggle on the couch.”

Gerard looks up at him with hazy eyes, curling an arm around his belly. “Full,” he whines softly, clinging to Mikey. 

“I know, honey. Let’s go.” 

Mikey gently helps him up, leading him over to the couch. He carefully unbuttons Gerard’s jeans with skilled hands, a task he’s done many times before. He starts to rub Gerard’s rounded belly, one hand absentmindedly resting on his own. Both boys were stuffed, bellies starting to grumble as they began to process the heavy Thanksgiving meal. Gerard glances over at Mikey, eyes widening a little when he hears his tummy gurgle, just able to catch the slight grimace on his face. 

“Hurts?” Gerard asks softly, gently reaching for Mikey’s swollen belly. 

“Just a little, buddy,” Mikey promises, shifting as Gerard’s hand meets his tender stomach. 

He can’t lie; Mikey is completely stuffed, and looks it too. His belly feels achy and stretched out, but he’s only been focusing on Gerard. The little slowly starts to pet Mikey’s stomach, trying to make the same circles as the ones he is receiving. Gerard slips his hand up Mikey’s shirt, smoothing his palm over the curve. Mikey can’t help but smile, even if it’s a bit difficult for both bellies to be rubbed at once. Gerard just wants to help, and Mikey appreciates how considerate it is. He just holds Gerard close, trying to rub his belly as well. It only becomes a problem when Gerard’s rubs are only starting to jostle his tummy, the younger Way not as used to hands on his belly as Gerard is. His belly grumbles ominously, and he grunts softly. 

“Gee?” Mikey coos softly, stroking his hair. “Thank you for helping, bud. Why don’t you just cuddle up and let me rub your belly for a while? You can try to fall asleep.”

Gerard is happy to oblige, curling up and resting his head on Mikey’s belly. The sudden pressure makes him hiccup, and he smiles fondly at the surprised look on Gerard’s face. 

“Tummy’s loud,” Gerard whispers in awe, quickly cuddling close to Mikey’s stomach so he can hear it rumble and churn. 

Mikey chuckles softly, going back to stroke Gerard’s taut tummy, hoping to ease the ache. “It sure is,” he smiles softly. “Get some sleep, buddy.”

Gerard nods, relaxing into the broad circles on his sated stomach. He feels warm and full, happy to snuggle up to Mikey and be lulled to sleep. Mikey doesn’t stop the gentle touch until Gerard is asleep, snoring softly. Mikey lays a hand on his own distended stomach, one still resting on Gerard’s. He slowly starts to drift off as well, both Way’s bellies still grumbling away. Donna comes in after a while to turn off the television, cooing over her boys. She can’t help but snap a few photos, stuffed tummies evident in the pictures. When she’s done, she makes sure that they’re both covered with a blanket, shutting the lights out. She definitely won’t show them the pictures any time soon. Maybe when they’re all grown up and can laugh about it. Both boys sleep through the night, the only sound in the room being the gurgles from their full bellies, the aftermath of another Way Family Thanksgiving.


End file.
